


Braid

by SpookySad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh Loves Jenna's Hair, Multi, New Relationship, Polyamory, Prompt: Braid, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySad/pseuds/SpookySad
Summary: Jenna's hair is getting so long, and Josh just wants to touch it.





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Braid".

Jenna’s hair is getting long. Josh and Tyler hog the loveseat, so Jenna sits cross-legged on the floor between their pair of knees. Her hair is long enough to muss against the back of the couch, and it’s _right_ _there_ —Josh can’t help but stare at it while the other two are watching Netflix. The window across the room lets the sunlight in and turns her hair into molten gold, a complimenting contrast to her tan skin. His fist clenches on his knee, determined not to reach out to touch her. 

This threesome between them all is still fairly new. If Josh and Jenna were dating (exclusively), he wouldn’t hesitate to stroke her hair, brush it back around the shell of her ear, run his fingers through it. But he can’t help the undercurrent of _baddirtywrong_ that runs through his pounding blood, knowing that Tyler is right there. Jenna’s husband is right fucking there. 

Something funny happens on the television that makes Jenna and Tyler laugh. Josh joins in a moment late, but neither of them seem to notice. As if by telepathy, Tyler reaches out to comb at Jenna’s hair with his fingers, the sunlight rippling across it like water—and when Jenna leans her head into it light a cat purring for attention, Josh can feel the warmth in his gut (and lower)—

That’s enough. It’s enough. 

“Where are you going?” Jenna asks as he makes his hasty exit. 

“Treadmill!” He calls. And his shoes pound against the conveyor belt underneath him, eating up the miles. That night his hot shower does nothing to dull the ache in his legs from how hard he pushed himself. Jenna showers after him while he and Tyler loaf around on their bed (a big bed, big enough for six pairs of legs and three beating hearts) watching videos on their phones. After a while the roar of the shower is replaced by the roar of the hair dryer, and when she emerges from the bathroom, her hair is voluminous—so fucking soft looking. It’s that conditioner she uses, the one that Josh sometimes uses himself so that he can run his fingers through his own curly hair and imagine, just imagine—

“Braid my hair, Ty?” she asks, grabbing a hair-tie off of the nightstand. 

“I’m terrible at it,” Tyler says. “Ask Josh?”

Josh’s heart is in his throat. “Me?” He asks, like there’s another Josh, like there’s anyone else who Tyler could possibly mean. “I’ve never braided hair before.” 

“It’s easy, I’ll guide you,” Jenna says. She sits on the bed in front of him, smelling like fresh body wash and the lotion she uses every night. Lilac, maybe. Or lavender. Something purple and soothing. But right now Josh is anything but soothed by it, adjusting his half-hard-on. 

“Make three parts, as equal as you can,” she says, keeping her head straight. 

Josh breathes out heavily. His hands are trembling when he reaches up, and Jesus, yes, it’s as soft as he imagined, still warm from the hair dryer, slipping through his fingers like spider silk. He wants to tangle his fingers in it and tug a little to see the resistance, the strength of it. He makes the three parts, taking some hair from one section to add to another, determined to make this the best fucking braid she’s ever gotten. 

“Now hold all the sections tightly, but keep them separated between your fingers. Take the right section and cross it over the middle one, so it takes its spot. Then cross the left over the new middle so it takes its spot. And repeat and repeat.” 

Josh fucks up a few times and has to start over, but Jenna is patient and so sweet. The braid at the end isn’t the neatest, but her face lights up when she turns on her front facing camera to see how he did. She snaps a picture of them before he can stop her—of Josh just behind her shoulder, staring lovingly at her hair. 

“Send that to me,” Tyler mutters, still lost in the videos he’s watching. “I need a new background for my phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @ Spooky_Sad.
> 
> Thanks to my darling patrons: adsnoggin, Alysha, Angie, Aphrodite, Bee, elucidation, Kenzie, and Sam. <3


End file.
